Taiga Hanaya
|-|Taiga Hanaya= |-|Snipe Level 2= |-|Snipe Level 50= |-|Cronus (Gamer Driver version)= Summary Taiga Hanaya (花家 大我 Hanaya Taiga) is a 29-year-old unlicensed doctor who was once a member of the radiology department at the Seito University Hospital and CR. He became Kamen Rider Snipe (仮面ライダースナイプ Kamen Raidā Sunaipu) during the events of Zero Day, but his defeat to Graphite resulted in both his powers and medical license being stripped from him. Since then, he began to collect Rider Gashats and became known as the "Doctor of Darkness" (闇のドクター Yami no Dokutā), due to him running his own unlicensed clinic. He later became the second Kamen Rider Cronus (仮面ライダークロノス Kamen Raidā Kuronosu), using both his Gamer Driver and the Buggle Driver II. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | High 7-C | High 7-C, likely 5-A | High 7-C, likely 5-A Name: Taiga Hanaya, Kamen Rider Snipe Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Unlicensed Doctor (Formerly), Member of the radiology department at Seito University Hospital, CR (Cyberbrain Room)'s Doctor Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Able to use the Gamer Driver give them resist to Bugster Virus to some extend) |-|Level 1-3 =All of power in Human Key, Transformation with Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and weapons are energy-based), Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), Sneak Ride Met (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with Mech Life Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Flight and Information Analysis (Can display information such as targeting reticule, radar maps, altitude, and speed) via Jet Combat, Can activate the Game Area |-|Level 5 = All of power in Human Key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight |-|Level 50 = All of power in Human Key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Firearm Creation (Can launch special bullets, missiles, torpedoes or heavy bombardments), Charge Shot, Information Analysis (Can create a battle simulation to create better tactics based on the situation) |-|Kamen Rider Cronus=All power in Human Key and has same abilities as base Cronus minus Stealth Mastery, Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Reset. Fire and Ice Manipulation with Gashacon Sword, Time Stop when transform with Buggle Driver II, Power Nullification (Can negate brainwashing effect on Saki, Hiiro's girlfriend) Attack Potency: Wall level | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Ex-aid Level 1-3) | Large Town level (Should be equal or stronger than Brave who defeated Kamen Rider Ouja) | Large Town level (Stronger than before, overpowered Genm Level 10), likely Large Planet level (Fought against Gamedeus Machina for a while, fought against Graphite Level 99 alongwith Brave Level 100) | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level (Almost matched against Gamedeus Cronus) Speed: Normal Human | At least Superhuman | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gamer Driver:' Transformation device. **'Buggle Driver II:' Secondary transformation device as Cronus. **'Rider Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. ***'Gashat Gear Dual β:' Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Snipe before the creation of the second. **'Kimewaza Slot Holder:' Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **'Combat Gamer:' Snipe's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Jet Combat Gashat. **'Hunter Gamer:' Snipe's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. **'Simulation Gamer:' Snipe's Level 50 support robot summoned by the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. **'Xevious Gamer' Snipe's support robot summoned by the Xevious Gashat. **'Game Scope:' A stethoscope-like device used by CR. *'Weapons' **'Gashacon Magnum:' Standard sidearm weapon. **'Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats:' Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. **'Drago Knight Gun:' Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. **'Drago Knight Fang and Drago Knight Blade:' Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. **'Scramble Gun Unit and Overblast Cannon:' Simulations Gamer Level 50's personal weapons. **'Solval Wings and Gatling Zappers:' Xevious Gamer's personal weapons. **'Gashacon Breaker:' Secondary weapon as Cronus. **'Gashacon Sword:' Secondary weapon as Cronus. **'Gashacon Sparrow:' Secondary weapon as Cronus. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Normal Human Weakness. He cannot endure the effect of Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat or Buggle Driver II for a while after he transformed to Cronus which infect a large amount of Bugster Virus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Gashacon Magnum' **'Bang Bang Critical Finish' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. **'Bang Bang Critical Finish (Bang Bang Tank)' ***'Handgun:' A large holographic projection of a tank appears behind him as Snipe pinpoints the opponent's location for the tank to fire. **'Jet Critical Finish' ***'Handgun:' Snipe delivers a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***'Rifle:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. **'Gekitotsu Critical Finish' ***'Handgun:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. As Level 3 *'Jet Critical Strike:' Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoot at the enemy, pulverizing them. As Level 50 *'Bang Bang Critical Fire': This finisher has three variations: **'Rider Kick:' Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **'Rider Shooting:' ***Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. ***Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship Key: Human | Level 1-3 | Level 5 | Level 50 | Kamen Rider Cronus Gallery Taiga's Cronus henshin (with Buggle Driver II)-0| KREA-Snipel1.png|Level 1 KREA-Snipel3.png|Level 3 (Jet Combat) KREA-Snipel5.png|Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Level 5 (Full Dragon) Xevious_Shooting_Gamer_LV3.png|Level 3 (Xevious) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Superheroes Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Data Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Adults Category:Doctors Category:Gamers Category:CR Members Category:Martial Artists